Maple Tree Haven
by MoarCookies4me
Summary: Mattie isn't noticed by pretty much anyone other than his jack*ss brother. He stops caring about a lot of stuff (school and such) and starts to skip and stay in a certain Maple tree in a park. One day he finds a certain albino in HIS tree, Matthew doesn't want other people in his tree, but he doesnt' want to lose his only friend. PruCan, fluff, First fic, T because I swear. a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Matthew kicked the little pebble as he walked slowly down the quiet street. He was skipping class today. No one would notice. Not even the teachers as they looked down the attendance sheet. His name didn't even seem to show up on that. He blew the curl that never lay flat (even when straightened and wet) out of his face. No one would notice he isn't at school. No one ever noticed him. He was invisible. Sometimes people would see him, but that is because they thought he was Alfred, Matthew's elder brother. They weren't actually brothers, they were both adopted. But that didn't matter, they were pretty close... sometimes, and they looked pretty similar. Wheat coloured hair, wire rimmed glasses, blue eyes (although Matthew's had a purple tint to them).  
Matthew twitched a bit when he saw some kids playing on the play-structure at the park he was wandering through. Stupid kids. Getting everyone's attention, every whispered word heard. Matthew's frown deepened. _He_ never got that much attention when _he_ was their age. Matthew glared at the kids as they stared right past him.  
_Of course, if I am invisible to everyone else, why should little kids be different. Everyone is the same. _Matthew thought bitterly. Swerving off the footpath, Matthew stepped over a bush, when he was younger he had to crawl through those bushes. Stepping into the "forest" Matthew slipped into shadow. Every sound magnified in the sudden silence. Matthew looked around, his amethyst eyes full of a light not often seen in them, joy. It was faint, but there. No doubt about it. Matthew followed the path the commit to memory so many years ago. He finally got to where he planned, a giant maple tree. Matthew ran to it and ran his hand over the bark.  
It had been a while since he last came to his favourite tree in this small town, but he hadn't forgotten the tree. It was a way to escape his troubles when he was younger, back then all he had to do was run away from his issues. Now it was harder. Matthew raised his hands and grasped one of the branches, using his feet to push against the trunk, Matthew got onto the branch. It was a lot harder two years ago. Matthew continued up the tree. He looked around. _This is a good spot._ Matthew thought a tiny smile gracing its way across his face. Matthew stayed in the tree for a while longer, thinking. He thought of  
many things, most of it was unimportant.  
"HAVE NO FEAR, YOUR HERO IS HERE!" Matthew jumped and neaely fell out  
of the tree as his phone rang, it was Alfred. The annoying song made  
that much clear.  
"H-hello? Alfred?"  
"Yo bro, wassup?"  
"Please do not mess with my stuff..."  
"But I'm a hero, and you really need to know that that song is so  
badass!" Matthew snickered when Alfred said 'that that'.  
"Sure Al, and what song does your phone play if I call you, 'I need a  
hero to save me noooooow!' Seriously, Al, you're not a hero" Matthew  
growled into the phone, referring to a Skillet song.*  
"What song is that, it sounds cool!"  
Matthew glared, like hell he would tell his brother, it was a fairly  
decent song, no reason Al should ruin it.  
"Why did you call me, Al?"  
"Oooh, right. Well Frenchy took scones to the city for the weekend,  
Frenchie's feeling robbed of his sexual needs I guess."  
"Don't call Papa Frenchie, PLEASE"  
"Whatever, so I am throwing a party tonight and I need you to clean the house."  
"Wait. It's only 11:24, aren't you in school?"  
"Pff, NO! I'm too heroic for school! And Pre-Algebra is annoying."  
Matthew smirked, Al should be a senior, but he flunked 4th grade, so  
he was in Matthew's grade, but had friends in tons of grades. Sadly,  
Al is too stupid for algebra, so he is in PRE-algebra"**  
"So..."  
"You're skipping too. Now get your gay ass over here!"  
"Al, you're just as gay as me."  
"Not true, that Natalia chick is hot!"  
"... isn't her brother the creepy Russian-"  
"Scarfy- I mean Ivan- is NOT creepy, now get over here!"  
Alfred hung up.  
Matthew crawled down his favourite tree.  
On the way back home, Matthew saw a few kids from his school out and  
about, getting lunch. So yeah... the phone conversation must have  
taken a while, plus Matthew was in no hurry, it had taken ten minutes  
in itself for Matthew to leave park.  
Matthew walked right past a large group of his classmates,he's invisible, so it wouldn't matter. However, Matthew couldn't shake  
the feeling he was being watched, but Matthew shrugged it off, it is  
probably just his imagination.  
Unlocking the door, Matthew slipped silently into the house, sneaking  
around the kitchen like the ninja he is Matthew was-  
"Oi, bro!" Alfred exclaimed in his usual unnessessarily loud voice.  
Startled Matthew tripped over a pan, wait.  
"Why is there a frying pan in my kitchen?" Matthew questioned, raising  
his eyebrow.  
"Heh, long story... anyways, we need you to lock Frenchie and  
Eyebrows' room from the inside, so you get to sit on the roof! But get  
down fast, we have to hide valuables, your friend, Lovino or whatever,  
he steals apparently."  
Matthew glared, but set to work anyway.  
Once Matthew was on the roof, he smirked, the roof was Matthew  
Williams' place, no one else. And it was nice. He walked to his  
window, and stepped in.  
Lovino didn't steal Matthew's stuff, but that Danish kid stole stuff  
sometimes. Alfred wasn't doing anything, and Matthew was going to lock  
himself in his room for his brother's party, so it didn't matter it  
was a mess.  
Matthew decided he wanted pancakes right now (he always wanted  
pancakes, mind you. But he wants them NOW) Grabbing his stuffed polar  
bear, Kumakiko or Kumamaro or whatever, he went downstairs. Alfred was  
busy watching Superman, AGAIN.  
"Bonjour." Matthew greeted softly.  
A grunt in response.  
Matthew decided to make pancakes and retreat back to the safety of his  
room to eat them.

A/N: Hi, I'm MoarCookies4me!, or Erica (im not shy about my name).  
This is my first fanfic. im stupid for starting with a multi chap. =m=  
This is Eventual PruCan, but this was sort of an intro. yes, I think  
South Italy and Canada would be friends. uh... ja lets see...

*The mentioned Skillet song is "Hero" b/c i lovers that song. idgaf if  
u do or dont. and idk the "hav no fear, ur hero is here" one, i saw a  
homestuck fan amv to that song on my dsi and i was all. "ok"

** i honestly dont know if there is prealgebra or algebra, or wat the  
dif is. im in 6th grade, to my class it is algebra, so shut it.  
actually, I would love if someone could clear that up. lol...

SHORT CHAPPIE IS SHORT! I wrote some of this while my friend, and some  
dude who flirts with me , were video chatting about THEIR {super  
shitty} story. and then they got mad when i zoned out, plus they dont  
like wen i listen to hollywood undead (or any music for that matter)  
while we vid chat. so ja, limited writing, then i wrote using dsi,  
STUPID. dsi's are STUPID.  
so yeahhhhh～!  
※～±∞→MoarCookies4me! OUT←∞±～※


	2. Chapter 2

Cleaning the portion of the house Mattie actually used was bad. But cleaning the whole house because your selfish lazy brother decides to go to McDicks is worse. Way worse. Mattie knew to stay away from Alfred's room.  
"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatti e!" Alfred's loud voice carried upstairs. Cringing, Mattie clambered down the steps and jumped the last four.*  
"Yes, brother dear. Who isn't lazy or selfish at all?" Mattie growled sarcasticly. But to his surprise, Alfred was doing something. Alfred was searching for the remote! Wow! He can move!  
"Ha! Found you, dumb butt remote! Heroes will always prevail! hahahahahaha!" Alfred grinned talking to himself.  
I swear, he is crazy. I am out of here. "hey, alfred, you going to need any... er... stuff for the party? I can go to the store." I say, quite loudly, he never seems to hear me.  
"Dude, it's B.Y.O.B! But yeah, I think we are good." Alfred grins at me as I walk out. Then it is to the maple tree in the park again. But first...  
Sliding the sketchbook into my big pocket in the front of my favourite red hoodie, I walk out of the house, not even bothering to say good-bye. I didn't bring Kuma, he doesn't like heights. I mean- okay, when I was little I felt Kuma was alive. He was my only friend after Alfred became one of the outgoing popular kids. I still sometimes feel Kuma is still the same little polar bear friend I had when I was little. But I really don't want to get him dirty, Alfred laughs because I obsessively wash Kuma. Hey, a white stuffed animal shows dirt very easily! Fine I will bring Kuma next time. Today, I am only taking my sketch book and pencil. I walk taking my time and dragging my feet, I stub my toe, I must have accidentally chosen my shoes that I meant to throw out a few months ago but never had the time. Eh, I will throw them out tomorrow, I still have another pair of shoes, so I don't need to ask Alfred to drive me to the store anytime soon. Hmm... how can Alfred ever even forget me? I'm his brother and he has the entire McDick's menu memorized, yet he can't remember his own brother.  
The park is quiet and lit mostly by the pale orange of the street lamps dotting the sides of the path. Mattie glares at the lights, _Stupid lights, maybe if they were paler and less orange they wouldn't be so damn annoying! _**  
Mattie once again veered sharply off the path and into the "forest" He didn't care much that it had become dark during his walk to the park, he could sleep in his tree. No one would see him if he lay down in the middle of the path even! Matthew got to his tree and pulled out his sketch book, and tried to draw in the dark, even with the light of the slowly waning moon, he couldn't see anything. Mattie leaned against the tree and traced the bark with a finger. Most people drew trees with brown bark, even though most trees have grey bark. People never seem to notice what is right in front of them... It might explain his inability to be noticed.

pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakp agebreakpagebreakpagebreakpa gebreakpagebreakpagebreak

Mattie opened his eyes and was pretty damn pissed with himself, he had fallen asleep in the maple tree that night. And didn't want to have to go Saturday school, so he figured he was going to have to go to school today. But that doesn't matter, he would have only 6 hours of torture, then it would be the weekend.  
The school was a big building and it was full of jackasses who don't give a shit about anyone other than themselves and their gang. Matthew fell victim to a lot of their anger and stuff. BUt no one noticed, and those who noticed didn't care, the kid they bothered didn't even show up unless he was beign beaten up and no a single kid who did notice did anything.  
There was one kid, Ludwig, he took great pride in his ability to beat the shit out of anyone. And he admit to having nazi blood, often declaring that nazis were one ofthe strongest armies ever and so on and so fourth.  
Mattie went to class and sat down, his eyes being drawn towards the window and he stared out, not listening to anything, his name was called on roll and he automatically raised his hand and screamed "HERE!" so as to be heard. Then he went back to thinking. Someone ran out of the school and ran past on the sidewalk, Mattie couldn't see the kid very clearly, but didn't care too much, they could go on with whatever is wrong, as long as it won't come back to hurt him, Mattie won't care. So he watched the white haired man run out of his sight, hardly even noticing how strange white hair is.  
And the day went on. Mattie still wasn't giving a fuck about anyone, he got punched in the nose, hid in the bathroom during lunch, got bashed in the hallways. then Mattie decided he didn't give a shit whether or not he had Saturday school, He was going to skip and you can't do anything about that.  
Matthew walked slowly out of the building, and crept off campus, sipping some grape juice he bought frrom one of the vending machines.

_Why rush off when no one will notice me? _He mused, taking another sip of grape juice awesomeness.

Mattie was walking into the park for the third time in two days, which was odd, as he hadn't come in a few years, then it is his Safehaven again.

Chuckling Mattie started to climb the tree, but stopped when he heard a scratchy voice laugh from above him. Startled, Mattie ran off.

"Kesesese- oh shit! Don't run dammit! I didn't mean to scare you!" The voice of the white haired man followed Mattie, but it was too late, Mattie was gone.

*: Jumping down the last four stairs is a habit I have developed and started when I moved into the house... about 6 years ago. :3

**: orange is my least favourite colour and I don't use lights like that unless it is after dark, and I have an unusual distaste for the orange street lamps that dot the sidewalks.

HEY GUYSSSS! MoarCookies4me! here! Today is my birthday! I am turning 12! lol, this means I will prob be asked if I am 14 now... xD sorry, but I am like... 2 years ahead in puberty or some shit like that. we totally lost the soccer game. orz

THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE KIND REVIEWS!  
so I hope u like, this is just a quick rushed filler, my friend is writing a story with me... she doesn't know what desolate means... this will be hard... . I use "gem words" as she would say...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I am leaving fanfiction for being too young. Sooooo just look for me, hell, you can email me at

ericarynn13 gmail. com

take out the spaces. Idk if I will make a new account, probably not, but I will send the story to you there. And if I stay on fanfic (unlikely) then I will continue to post.

Thank you guys for supporting me, albeit for so short of a time. Thank you all for being kind and not hating on me for being 12, even if some just want me to leave.

Find me on deviantart.

KittyWolfLuvr

:3

I'll miss y'all, don't forget to email me, I will get back to you! :D


End file.
